parapluie
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kau bisa pulang duluan, tak perlu menungguku, Uraraka."/Eijirou seolah-olah membaca pikiran Ochako ketika gadis itu memandang langit./ Ochako menggeleng."Bagaimana kalau kita ke stasiun sama-sama? Payungku cukup besar untuk dua orang." [eijirou/ochako]


**parapluie**

 **eijirou/ochako**

* * *

Eijirou berharap hari ini tidak turun hujan, setidaknya sampai sekolah usai dan ia tiba di rumah sebelum titik-titik air dari langit membasahi seragamnya. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal ketika di tengah perjalanan menuju stasiun mendadak hujan turun dengan deras disertai angin kencang, memaksanya berlari secepat mungkin untuk berteduh di tempat yang aman. Seragam Yuuei Eijirou basah kuyup, helaian merah yang biasanya dibuat model _spike_ kini turun menutupi kening dan sebagian wajahnya. Di saat seperti ini, _quirk_ miliknya sama sekali tak berguna. Buat apa mengeras jika tetap basah?

Eijirou memilih berjongkok, memperhatikan manusia berlalu lalang di hadapannya, menggenggam payung warna warni dan transparan. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu terkekeh, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Hero macam apa yang kehujanan sampai basah ke bagian-bagian terdalam. Ia bisa saja berlari menuju _konbini_ terdekat, namun rencana itu tidak berada di urutan pertama. Eijirou tak ingin buang-buang uang untuk payung sekali pakai. Ibunya bisa mengomel karena di rumah sudah banyak payung berjajar di samping pintu.

Di antara sekumpulan manusia yang hilir mudik di hadapannya, sepasang iris Eijirou menangkap sosok gadis yang tak asing. Helaian cokelat yang sedikit berkibar karena tertiup angin membuat wajah gadis tersebut sedikit cemberut.

"Uraraka!" Eijirou melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis yang mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan.

Uraraka Ochako menghampiri pemuda basah kuyup yang berteduh di pinggir _cafe_. Gadis itu berkedip selama beberapa detik, mengamati penampilan Eijirou dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

" _Hee_? K-Kirishima- _kun_?"

Eijirou mengangguk.

Ochako menahan tawa." _Pffft_ —rambutmu, Kirishima- _kun_! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu? Kau seperti orang yang berbeda."

Eijirou merengut."Kau tak lihat aku kehujanan? Aku tak bisa pulang."

Ochako menggumamkan kata maaf pelan. Eijirou dengan model rambut tergerai berantakan tampak seperti orang lain. Namun, deretan giginya yang runcing tetap menjadi ciri khas. Sepasang iris mata gadis itu bisa menangkap pemandangan tubuh berotot Eijirou yang tercetak jelas karena seragamnya yang basah. Ochako diam-diam membuang muka, wajahnya menghangat.

"Kenapa sendirian? Biasanya kau bersama Midoriya dan Iida."

"Aizawa- _sensei_ menyuruhku mendata murid kelas yang bermasalah, jadi aku meminta mereka pulang duluan. _Aaah_ , aku lega membawa payung."

Eijirou tertawa."Murid bermasalah—sudah pasti Bakugou."

Ochako ikut terkikik."Kau benar, siapa lagi selain dia."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Suara tawa mereka teredam angin.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, tak perlu menungguku, Uraraka."

Eijirou seolah-olah membaca pikiran Ochako ketika gadis itu memandang langit.

Ochako menggeleng."Bagaimana kalau kita ke stasiun sama-sama? Payungku cukup besar untuk dua orang."

Eijirou mengerjap. Gadis dengan sepasang pipi bulat itu tersenyum lebar, secerah mentari. Eijirou harus mengakui Ochako begitu manis saat tersenyum. Hih, apa sih yang dia pikirkan dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini?

Ochako menarik ujung seragam Eijirou, mengajak pemuda itu berteduh di bawah payung yang sama. Tubuh keduanya nyaris menempel tanpa jarak. Ochako baru menyadari betapa tinggi dan tegap tubuh Eijirou, dan ia merasa seperti kurcaci jika berdiri di dekat pemuda itu.

"Biar aku yang pegang." Eijirou mengambil alih payung dari tangan mungil Ochako.

Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, keduanya membisu. Suasana begitu canggung. Eijirou yang biasanya cerewet dan berapi-api mendadak seperti Todoroki Shouto—irit bicara.

Pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tidak melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu mungil gadis yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. Tunggu, Eijirou tidak bermaksud modus atau apa pun itu. Ia hanya ingin melindungi bahu Ochako yang basah karena tetesan air hujan.

Saat mereka tiba di stasiun yang telah padat oleh lautan manusia, Eijirou melipat payung milik Ochako.

"Uraraka,"panggilnya.

Ochako menoleh."Ya?"

" _Thanks_."

Ochako tersenyum.

"Aku—ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini. Mau?" Eijirou berusaha menahan agar ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja, namun gagal. Darah berkumpul di kedua pipinya, menciptakan rona merah samar.

Ochako tertawa kecil. Eijirou memasang wajah bingung.

" _Ii yo_! Tapi Kirishima- _kun_ yang traktir."

Keduanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum kereta yang ditumpangi Ochako bersiap berangkat.

"Ya. Sampai ketemu besok." Eijirou menepuk puncak kepala Ochako pelan.

"Sampai besok." Ochako lenyap di balik pintu kereta.

Di dalam kereta, Ochako menutupi wajahnya yang memerah hebat dengan kedua tangan. Astaga, dia tak menyangka Kirishima akan mengajaknya kencan!

.

.

.

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **AN** : _Kyaaa kiriocha sangat manis pisan /_


End file.
